Fireworks: Blu x Jewel fic
by Shade105
Summary: Blu attempts to show his feelings to Jewel by actually saying them; to his luck Rio de Janeiro brings a magic sensation of romance and passion. Cute Jewel x Blu fic!


**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So I'm glad to show you all yet another great and excessively cheesy Blu x Jewel fic. I hope you guys have a great time with this one, because I honestly think I did much more of a better job in this one then the last.**

**I figure this one will be a one-shot, but who knows. It might suddenly be a chapter fic! ^_^ We may never know**

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

One of Blu's favorite relaxing spots was on a small bird hammock on the risen lookout kiosk in the middle of the Amazonian jungle near Rio de Janeiro; but today the male spix's macaw concluded that there would be no comfort anywhere in the entire tropics. He paced to and fro with a worried look on his face. At times the small macaw mouthed words, but they only brought him more distress.

"And Jewel, I just want you to know that I want yo-." The macaw stopped in mid-word and dropped his head. His feathered wing came to his brow, and he began to rub his forehead. "No…" he remarked in disappointment. "That sounds way too possessive." Blu took a small breath at that moment, and sighed. "But how am I to tell her then."

The spix's macaw then looked outward in the direction on the open jungle in front of him. The endless shades of green, combined with a fantastic mixture of blues, purples, and reds caught his attention for a fraction a moment; but soon he was drowned in his own thoughts again. He gazed away quickly, and concentrated himself on his thoughts again.

"And I… loooovvv-, " as the word dragged on, he only became more aware of how difficult things appeared to be for him. He ceased from contorting his face in attempt to say The Word, but only to try again. "Jewel, I love-"

"You love what?"

!

Blu's heart skipped a beat, and the small bird jumped so high from the sudden appearance of his companion that he nearly fell off the hammock. The male macaw squawked as he swung downward, holding onto the bird hammock upside down. His face was now in near contact with Jewel's, who held a cheery smile as she stood under him, right side up. Blu remained backwards for a moment, blushing furiously; suddenly his grip gave out though, and he crashed down on the wooden table violently. Jewel gasped as she saw him nearly crack his head on the stand.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted in shock. For a moment Blu remained stiff on table with his eyes closed, but soon enough he opened his eyes lazily.

"Oww…" Blu groaned as he lay on the table belly-side up. He was not left still though, Jewel rapidly came to his side and aided him up as best as she could with the end of her beak –after all, she still was injured, having a single wing wrapped up as to have it heal. As Blu rose, he looked to the female macaw who now had a pained face. It appeared as if the struggle to get him up had actually strained her wing from the struggle. The male macaw shook the pain from his head away, and frowned as he looked to his troubled companion. There was something about seeing Jewel with a fractured wing that made him feel a sense of guilt. Somewhere inside he felt that in one way or another he was to blame for her injury on the smugglers plane. An even worse sensation fell upon him every time the fracture brought her pain. He dearly wished he could just heal her to get rid of her troubles, but that was the people's task.

"You okay?" he suddenly asked Jewel with a voice that unveiled worry for her. Jewel, simply shook her head, biting hard on her beak. She would never reveal weakness; it was simply not in her nature.

"I'm fine," Jewel responded in a half grunt. Blu was not too confident with her words though, and turned towards the windowpane on the Kiosk.

"If you want I could get the humans," the male Macaw remarked. "They could tend you wounds an-,"

"Blu," the lighter colored spix's macaw cut in, in an attempt to detain him from getting in one of those over-protective states –which he constantly fell into lately. "I'm fine." The female moved towards Blu, and came rather close to his flank. Blu felt warmth rise to his head as he sensed that Jewel was placing weight on his shoulder. His blush only worsened as he turned to look, and discovered that the female did nothing less but to lay her head on him.

The moment was magical, and the scenario could not be any better. The sun was setting in the jungle, and an aurora of different purples, yellows and reds were scorched across the open sky visible through the window. The noise of a falling cascade and the last squalors of the Amazonian birds before night filled their heads in the most mystique way. And as the jungle prepared itself for the gentle night, the vivid and colorful flowers of the area released one last fume of their aroma in attempts of catching the last of the nectar eating bugs. Blu could not understand why such magic had suddenly fallen on them. His mind strayed on the reasons as to why Jewel relaxed her head on his side now. Nothing in the man-made books had ever told him about a romance in between birds before, so he wondered how to interpret their position. Was Jewel showing that she liked him? Or was this common in between macaws? But then again, she had kissed him; so was that a sign of love? Blu felt a sense of nervousness, and began to tremble once more. He thought that as long as he did not choke on a leaf again, like the last time, he would be fine.

"Blu?" Jewel finally broke the perfect silence, but only to perfect the moment even more –in Blu's eyes. Blu trembled even more now. Was she to reveal her love to him?

"Yes, Jewel?" the male macaw asked in a trembling voice.

"Do you remember when you said I had beautiful eyes?" The female asked. In a sudden moment Blu's heart sunk, and he gulped silently.

"Yeah," he responded in a trembling voice, being ironically reminded of that moment when he nearly choked to death; but that did not matter anymore, nothing would at this moment. "I remember." The two birds were silent for a moment, until Jewel spoke again.

"Do you still…" Jewel began, thinking her words through. "Do you still think that?" The male macaw froze, and took a deep gulp. The feeling of embarrassment and fear of goofing up swelled up more and more. He closed his eyes as he opened his beak slowly.

"Yeah," he spoke in a trembling, cracked voice. The sound of his words suddenly seemed to fill the entire room, and Blu felt as if nothing could interrupt them. Jewel raised her head from his shoulder and gazed right towards the male macaw with beaming eyes. She smiled greatly, and gave a soft giggle.

"I'm glad," she remarked. Her response caught Blu's attention greatly. Not only was the moment perfect, but their moods as well. It had been said that Rio de Janeiro was well known for creating a magical sensation that brought romance and passion to all –and sure, that had been said about all other great romantic cities-, but Blu had not known that the magic truly worked up to this moment. The prestige surroundings encouraged the male macaw, and he concluded that the words had to be told now.

"Jewel," Blu started, trying his best not to fumble with his words. He looked to that beautiful, blue eyes female macaw, and attempted not to collapse. "I-I wanted to tell you, Jewel, that I." He froze, but shook his head to move forward; the moment was simply too perfect. Jewel, on the other hand, remained there with a bright smile, blushing herself. He attempted to speak again. "Jewel, I want you to know tha-."

"That you love me," Jewel finally came in, assisting the male macaw. Instantly Blu felt as if his heart stopped, and he began to get the sensation that it sunk to his stomach. All went silent, until...

"And Blu," Jewel proceeded, giggling one again, in order to hide her own nervousness. "I love you too, didn't you know that?"

"I-Uhh," Blu responded, simply dumbstruck. Jewel moved herself towards the male macaw, and placed a small peck on the tip of his beak. Blu's blush only worsened, and his heart rose to his throat.

"I kissed you on that day you saved me," Jewel tried to remind the dazzled macaw. She smiled. "Don't you remember." Blu, taken by absence of thought, chuckled on a goofy manner. Jewel laughed in a dainty way in return.

"S-so, the kiss meant that you l-loved me?" Blu asked. Jewel giggled, and came much closer to the macaw. The warmth of their bodies could be felt by the two macaws. Jewel embraced Blu.

"It meant that, and much, much more." At that moment she kissed Blu again, but more passionately than the last time. This time she would not shelter any emotion or fear, for she had finally come to believe they belonged together. All the passionate and ardent love they held for each other was present in this kiss.

And so as the night conquered Rio de Janeiro, and stars were spread delightfully over the unclouded sky; the night became theirs. Fireworks placed in the sky by the citizens of the magic city were the only noise present that the two macaws could hear that night; for on that night, and on the afternoon prior, loved had conquered the jungle.

**Please comment.**

**Thankies!  
><strong>


End file.
